wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Little Ducks
"Five Little Ducks" is a classic kids song. This is a song sang by Murray, making it first song he sang all by himself. When the song is played in concerts, Captain Feathersword performs the song with Murray and when the ducks go missing from Father Duck, he cries because he doesn't like it when this happens. The song debuted in the Wake Up Jeff! album and later appeared on the Wiggle Time! 1998 video. Listen Song Lyrics Five little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only four little ducks came back Four little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only three little ducks came back Three little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only two little ducks came back Two little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only one little duck came back One little duck went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But none of the five little ducks came back Old father duck went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack And all of the five little ducks came back Song Credits Trivia * Murray is the only Wiggle who appears in the 2006 version of the video. * The 1996 and Taiwanese versions play in C where as the 1998 live, 2006 and 2013 versions play in D. * On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Brazilian version is called Cinco Patinhos, only the mother duck is used. *Captain Feathersword didn't cry in the 2006 version of the video. *When The Current Generaton Of The Wiggles Do The Song Now, It Is Called Three Little Ducks, and Lachy and Captain Feathersword Now Perform It While Standing Up, and Captain Feathersword Doesn't Cry Anymore During The Song, Because He's Playing Father Duck, While The Three Little Ducks are Played by Oliver, Simon and Anthony. *When The Wiggles' original line up did this song at their concerts, Murray and Captain Feathersword sang it while sitting down, while Jeff was on the Keyboard, Anthony was on the Electric or Acoustic Guitar, and Greg was on the Electric Bass (mostly by Fender) *Unlike The Wiggles' other songs, Murray Cook did the lead vocals on this song, instead of Greg Page, even in case they have Sam Moran filling in for Greg, starting at a 2002 American Show in Santa Barbara, when Greg's mother in law, Jane Hill died. Performances/Appearances Gallery FiveLittleDucks.jpg|1996 FiveLittleDucks-WonderlandSydney.jpg|Wonderland Sydney DSC02086_1024.JPG|2003 Live FiveLittleDucks-2006.jpg|2006 version FiveLittleDucks-2013Live.png|2013 version TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief225.png|Reunion Show for Bushfire Relief Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (album) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow (video) songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow (album) songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2012 songs Category:1998 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Animal Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Counting Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2012 Category:1998 Category:Action Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Solo Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Series 5 Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Wiggly Party: Live in Concert songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:Re-make songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:The Wiggles Big Show Songs